Working vehicles such as skid-steer loaders or other small utility loaders have lift arms that can be used with various work implements such as buckets, blades, and lift forks. Various mechanisms have been proposed to provide quick interchange of the work implements so the same loader can be used for different work functions.
Working vehicles frequently have tool carriers supported at the end of their lift arms. These carriers are adapted to be attached to a variety of implements. To simplify and expedite the mounting and removal of various implements, the carriers are equipped with quick-attach devices. The carrier and/or quick-attach devices typically include positioning structures to orient and locate one part of the carrier relative to the implement as well as a latching structure to secure the implement to the carrier.
Some quick-attach mechanisms rely on pins which must be inserted into aligned holes in the implement. This type of mechanism can require careful and time consuming alignment of the pins and holes. Additionally, dirt or other obstructions may make insertion and removal of the pins somewhat difficult. It would be desirable to visually inform the operator of the existence of a misalignment or non-engagement of the pin with the implement. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide some mechanical advantage to assist in engaging the pin with the implement, such as during a misalignment condition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a coupling assembly which avoids deficiencies in the prior art and is easy to use and provides for efficient releasable coupling of an implement to a working vehicle.